There has been a known reinforced work glove which is manufactured by forming a single layer reinforcement coat on the surface of a fiber-made base glove (hereinafter simply called “base glove”), by adhering to the base glove a liquid of compound rubber latex containing synthetic rubber as its main component.
The above mentioned work glove manufactured by adhering the liquid of compound rubber latex to the base glove is intended for use mainly in outdoor heavy works. However, while pulling a rope or the like in the fishing industry, for example, the gloves are prone to be worn out and broken at the crotch portion between the thumb and the forefinger of the glove, in spite of the reinforcement coat formed over the surface of the base glove. Thus, there has been a problem that the work gloves have a short lifetime.